


Miriam

by O_kintsugi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Motherhood, New Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_kintsugi/pseuds/O_kintsugi
Summary: Aikaterine cried, arching her back in pain. Her hand was holding her husband's hand tightly. He was unfazed, soothing her by stroking her hair with his free hand. "You're doing so well. You're almost there," he kept saying, kissing the hand he held, despite her being in labor for fifteen minutes by now. Jun-seo was focused and concentrated on his wife, knowing the amount of pain she was enduring. "You're very strong."
Relationships: Kuso | Jun-seo/Seiza | Aikaterine
Kudos: 2





	Miriam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not good. '>.> This also contains my Animal Crossing OCs that might appear in other writings. Shout out to a friend from Discord for helping me come up with "like father like daughter." Hope this is enjoyable.

Aikaterine cried, arching her back in pain. Her hand was holding her husband's hand tightly. He was unfazed, soothing her by stroking her hair with his free hand. "You're doing so well. You're almost there," he kept saying, kissing the hand he held, despite her being in labor for fifteen minutes by now. Jun-seo was focused and concentrated on his wife, knowing the amount of pain she was enduring. "You're very strong." 

"You're almost done. Give another push," the doctor encouraged. Aikaterine screamed, tears streaming down her face. Eventually, the room was filled by high-pitched crying. Jun-seo kissed her hand, and gently tightened his grip. He could only give a light smile at her. "You're done." 

Eventually, after a few minutes, a nurse gave a little bunch of pink blankets to Aikaterine. "Congratulations!" she said. "It's a healthy baby girl." The new mother looked down at her baby. Aikaterine giggled despite her restlessness and motioned over to her husband. "She looks like you." 

Jun-seo leaned over to look at his daughter. His eyes became big of curiosity. Aikaterine was somewhat right; she had his nose. He focused his attention on her, gently touching his child's face. "You can hold her," Aikaterine smiled. Jun-seo looked at his wife, then to his daughter. Slowly, he picked up the bundle of joy to settle into his arms. 

"Misses, there's visitors that want to see you," a nurse said from the door. Aikaterine only nodded, her eyes still on the baby. Jun-seo's siblings came in. Hyeon-ju took a seat beside her so he could see Jun-seo. Mi-ran stood at a corned of the room as Suikazura was at the foot of the bed. 

"She's so small," Hyeon-ju whispered. "That's because she's in appa's arms," Suikazura told him. She was practically shaking with excitement. "How's it feel to be momma and papa now?" she asked them giddily. 

"Tiring," Aikaterine could only sigh. "But something tells me that it won't be hard." Suikazura tilted her head. "Oh?" Aikaterine patted Jun-seo's head gently, "I've been taking care of another baby." 

Her husband's eyes perked up from the little being he helped create, to look at his wife curiously. "Well, you aren't wrong," Mi-ran shook her head, but was smiling softly. "He's a super large puppy dog." Jun-seo's attention was on his baby again. He tickled her belly gently, causing her to laugh. It immediately warmed his and Aikaterine's hearts, Aikaterine starting to cry of bliss. Jun-seo's smile softened significantly.

"What are you guys naming her?" Hyeon-ju asked. "Miriam," Jun-seo replied, more hushed than his usual tone. "Her name is Miriam." 

Jun-seo was stroking Miriam's cheek tenderly, her slowly leaning into her father's touch in response. Mi-ran became closer to the bed and beside her larger twin, rubbing his shoulder. Jun-seo's faint puppy-like whimpers were audible to everyone. However, they were taken aback by whimpering that didn't come from him. "Huh? Was that..?" Suikazura trailed. "Miriam can do that, too, it seems," Mi-ran hummed. "Like father like daughter." 

That was when Jun-seo started to cry. He held her close as tears streamed down his face. As Mi-ran comfortingly rubbed his back, Hyeon-ju began softly talking to his sister-in-law. "So.. what now? Hyeong said that you were planning to live normally," he said. 

"Well, yes. We decided that we wanted our child to live a normal life instead of around aristocrats. Jun-seo also wanted to raise her with his siblings around," Aikaterine explained. "It'd be better than way." 

Hyeon-ju nodded, looking at his older brother. His tears were already drying up, and was in the middle of giving Mi-ran her niece. Probably letting his siblings hold her now. "Hope you know what you're getting into," Hyeon-ju scoffed playfully. Aikaterine chuckled softly, lovingly looking at her husband. She held his hand, squeezing it gently. "I do. And I don't think I'll regret it anytime soon."


End file.
